There has been known a technique for controlling rotation of an operated body such as a camera, a robot arm or the like by means of an XY stage serving as a driven body.
For example, the multidirectional drive device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a driven body, a first driving force transmitting part, and a second driving force transmitting part. The driven body has an XY stage. The first driving force transmitting part is in contact with the surface of the driven body and drives the driven body in a first direction. The second driving force transmitting part is in contact with another portion of the driven body and drives the driven body in a second direction that is different from the first direction.
In the above multidirectional drive device, the driven body and the first driving force transmitting part are mutually displaceable in the tooth trace direction of a gear. Moreover, the driven body and the second driving force transmitting part are mutually displaceable in the tooth trace direction of a gear. As a result, the angle of the driven body mounted on the driven body can be freely adjusted.